


【万十】隐信3（1）

by Riviruru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riviruru/pseuds/Riviruru
Summary: 双性此章万十激雷！子宫插入情节预警！虽然我知道很丧失但是一想到就控制不住想写。。。十代左止步止步止步！
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	【万十】隐信3（1）

1

万丈目准第一次见到天上院明日香是在初中部的决斗馆。

与柔和的外表相反，天上院明日香的灵魂是一往无前的果敢狠绝。

“发动魔法卡，机械天使的绝对仪式——”

聚光灯下，少女发光的脸庞看起来无比圣洁。

“降临吧，电子化天使——美朱濡！”

最强的天使从天而降，对手怪兽砰然炸开，为它奏响迎接的礼炮。

整个观众席都因此而涌动起来。

再没有人比她更适合了，万丈目准目不转睛地看着站在台上的天上院明日香。

精致的脸庞，冷漠的气质，无情又慈悲的电子天使。

纤细亭立的身影深深地刻印在他的脑海中，这一生都不会忘记。

……

“所以别太得意，你只是本大爷修习的对象而已，”万丈目准一脸倨傲，“除此之外我们什么关系也没有。”

“诶……”游城十代闻言脸上有些迷茫。

“万丈目的修习对象吗……”他自己喃喃地又重复了一遍，脸上出现了近乎于振奋的神色。

“听起来感觉超厉害的呀！”万丈目准被他有干劲的声音吓了一跳。

对方笑眯眯地说着令人抓狂的话：“果然万丈目也觉得我很优秀，所以才来找我帮忙。”

“放心啦，”曾经的蓝院首席苦恼地捂住耳朵，喋喋不休的话语却从指缝的间隙溜了进来：“作为练习对象，我绝对会负责到底的！”

果然笨蛋只是笨蛋，不要指望他会说出什么聪明的话来。

我到底是搭错了哪根筋才找了这样的家伙？！

“说起来，万丈目喜欢的女孩子到底是谁啊？”万丈目准抬头，只见游城十代好奇地看着他。

对方的语气轻松随意，仿佛只是随口问问。

然而他却不能以同样的轻松回答。

少女与凯撒并肩的身影再次浮上脑海。

虽然吹雪师父说这两人只是友情，但是……

但是。

在变得更加优秀之前，至少是比凯撒优秀之前……

“问那么多干嘛，做好自己该做的事。”

“切，真小气。”

2

“所以万丈目学长真的不喜欢十代大人吗？”早乙女礼问。

眼前的女孩子是刚入学的一年级新生，传说是为了追求游城十代而跳级考入学院。

“谁会喜欢那个家伙啊。”万丈目准不屑说道。

“太好了！这样我的对手就只有明日香学姐一个人了！”早乙女礼兴奋说道。

“哈？”万丈目准不满说道，“天上院君怎么会喜欢那么幼稚的家伙？”

“万丈目学长也没有成熟到哪里去嘛，就连小学生也不谦让。”

“你说什么？！”

……

远处，早乙女礼正围着游城十代，向他展示自己新做的爱心便当。

“真好啊，被追求者围绕的感觉。”丸藤翔有些羡慕地感叹道。

“万丈目有没有很怀念啊？”他偏着眼揶揄地看着坐在旁边的万丈目准，“没有追随者包围的日子是不是很寂寞啊。”

“有什么可怀念的。”万丈目准鄙视地看着他说道。

双脚胡乱踢着石沿。

自己所企望的一直都是天上院君的芳心，哪里有闲心在意其他的东西。

“不要逞强哦。”丸藤翔说道。

“你以为我会和你这种庸人一样满脑子低级追求吗？”万丈目准与丸藤翔打闹了一阵，再没有看向远处相谈甚欢的两人。

在早乙女礼的殷勤下挠头傻笑的游城十代简直蠢到家了。

笨蛋居然也会有人喜欢？

3

万丈目准不得不承认，尽管游城十代是个笨蛋，但他的身体却聪明得很，窄小的阴穴插进肉棒就会自己向里嘬吸，深处的肉芯被顶到时，整个肉道都剧烈收缩起来，殷勤的吮吸简直要让人当场交代进去。

“啊……啊……里面被肉棒撑满了……”游城十代叫出声来，直白的话听得人忍不住激动起来，却又觉得羞耻。

天上院君才不会这样。万丈目准的表情充满嫌弃，身体却不受控制地用力顶撞着。

“啊啊啊又顶到了……肉棒好用力……啊啊……”艳红的肉穴随着抽插一张一缩，游城十代趴在床上，支撑的双腿因为阳具的顶入不停打颤。

“啧。”滑腻的肉腔紧紧吸附着性器，万丈目准挺着腰抽插，硬热的龟头一下一下撞着深处的软肉，将宫口顶出凹陷的形状。

“呜呜，要顶穿了……轻一点啦万丈目……好过分，万丈目只顾着自己爽——啊！”

深处的肉芯在凶悍的撞击中颤巍巍地打开一个小口，烫热的汁水浇在敏感的龟头上，穴中的性器顿时跳动了两下。

万丈目准的眼睛直愣愣地看着瞬间瘫软的游城十代。

真的可以插入进去……

插进十代的……

“肚子好酸……”游城十代的脸贴在床上剧烈喘息了一会儿，随后突然回过头来，冲着万丈目准咧嘴笑了笑：

“很厉害啊万丈目，感觉真的要被肉棒插透了一样。”

汗水顺着他凌乱的发尖流到脸上，游城十代还在笑着，泥泞的腿心却被人粗鲁掰开，带有棱角的龟头顶着撬开的缝隙继续向里深入——

“……诶？诶？！不要啊万丈目！……停下！……”游城十代不禁挣扎起来，却被万丈目准大力压在身下，肉棒狠命钻磨着敏感的宫口。

“会死的……真的会死的……”游城十代用以支撑的两腿疯狂打着颤，只见他上身紧贴在床上，只有臀部高高翘起，身体里，娇嫩的肉芯正被缓慢撑开。

“咕……”生理性泪水从少年的眼眶不断涌出，属于男性的滚热阳具强硬地占据了本不应有人造访的地方，悬空的小腹剧烈地痉挛起伏，滑腻的液体顺着结合的缝隙不断涌出，转眼就将两人紧贴的大腿浸得精湿。

他高潮了。

万丈目准插进子宫不一会儿就射了，正想抽出，却被抽搐的阴道箍紧不放。性器被钳制的恐惧使他本能地开始挣扎，还未来得及撤出的龟头在敏感的宫腔里胡乱顶撞，游城十代被撞得哭叫起来，少年特有的沙哑混合着情动的甜腻听得万丈目准心砰砰直跳。

这样的十代一点也不像那个只知道“gotcha”的决斗笨蛋，即便是无意的动作也带着无与伦比的诱惑与勾引，轻易牵动着人的心跳和呼吸。

简直就像掌管情欲的妖精一般。

一番折腾之后，半硬的性器总算是顺利抽出，包裹在阴茎上的避孕套却在之前的挣扎中留在了里面，万丈目准夹着薄薄的套膜向外拉扯，指尖明显感觉到阻力。

身前的游城十代惊喘了一声，穴口围着万丈目准的手指不停吞吐。

装着他精液的套子此时正被十代夹在子宫里。

万丈目准直到这时才有了实感。

之前发生的事情都是真的。

自己占有了十代的子宫，还把装着精液的避孕套留在了里面。

比直接射入还要淫色。

精致的喉结因主人不自觉的吞咽上下滑动。

子宫被精液灌满，人却一边摸着肚子一边说着“万丈目的精液在我的肚子里诶”这种不知羞耻的话。

是这个家伙做得出来的事……

万丈目准目光下意识地转向游城十代，正好对上了对方无辜的双眼。

心跳大乱。

被泡得皱巴巴的避孕套从微肿的宫口突然抽离，游城十代猛地抖了一下，温热的液体顺着大腿流进膝后的凹窝。

“……起来洗澡，”万丈目准打了一下游城十代湿淋淋的屁股，“床都被你弄得不能睡了。”

“反正万丈目这里又不是只有一张床。”游城十代撑着身子坐起，红肿的内壁在穴中相互摩擦，他不禁呻吟起来，语气中带着微小的抱怨：“把我变成这样的明明就是万丈目。”

暧昧的因果就这样被他轻易地诉白在空气中，万丈目准的脸完全涨红，他看着费力起身的游城十代，突然走过去将对方抱了起来。

“诶？！”游城十代到身体猛地一坠，差点要被万丈目准脱手摔到地上。

“真的没事吗万丈目，就算很想抱我也不要逞强啊。”

青筋在万丈目准额头上突突乱跳，他有些费力地将游城十代向上颠了颠，咬牙切齿地说道。

“闭嘴啊混蛋。”

万丈目准歪歪扭扭地抱着游城十代向浴室走去。

“万丈目的力气好小，不如下回换我来好了。”

“趁早死心吧，这样的事就算再过一万年也不会实现的！”


End file.
